A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty candy devices, and more particularly, to a novelty candy device that is configured to represent a humanoid or character figure and can be converted to a bobble toy after consumption of the candy.
B. Prior Art
Lollipops in their basic form are well known in the public domain. The conventional basic form of a lollipop is a thin usually cylindrical cardboard or plastic stick, which has a piece of hard candy attached to one end. The candy can be molded into any shape and consumed while holding the stick. Many designs of candy holding structures, which replace or are used in conjunction with the stick on which the candy mounts, are possible. These designs aim at providing an entertaining or aesthetic appeal.
Several novelty candy devices with a variety of designs are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 20030138527 to Coleman discloses an animated or non-animated body novelty candy device that comprises a main housing or body including a pliable material with a wire or stiffener in the body so that the body can be shaped into different shapes. The housing includes a means to receive and hold a candy stick on which a pop is secured. The pop can be formed directly on one or more appendages of the body instead of using the stick.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,158 to Hart a lollipop that has a stem configured to represent a creature is disclosed. The stem includes a gripping portion between a lower base and an upper head portion. A body of candy surrounds the upper head portion. The candy is translucent such that the head portion of the creature is visible from outside. The lower base preferably has a flat bottom surface to enable the device to stand by itself on a flat support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,079 to Coleman discloses a play sword lollipop-holding device for entertaining children, which comprises a plastic handle and a plurality of plastic telescoping sleeves attached to the handle. The plastic handle is the main housing with the plastic telescoping sleeves attached to it. The last sleeve, which is the smallest, has an aperture at the end to hold a lollipop on a stick. A child can enjoy playing and eating his/her play sword lollipop with the flick of their wrist. This action causes the telescoping sleeves and candy to extend outward from the handle making a sword to play with. When not in use, the telescoping sleeves can be collapsed one into the other for easy carrying and storage.
Although the above devices are related to novelty candys, the present invention provides a humanoid or character figure that mimics a famous sportsperson, actor, other well-known people, or animals.